The Fourth Symposium on Oral Sensation of Perception: Development in the Fetus and Infant, November, 1972, under the auspices of the NIDR and the Fogarty International Center, Editor: James F. Bosma, was off the press, Government Printing Office, in June, 1974. To our surprise, the supply (1000 copies) reserved for sale by the Superintendent of Documents is now expended, and the book is "out of print". We hope to arrange a reprinting. A Symposium of Development of Upper Respiratory Anatomy and Physiology, in Relation to Sudden Infant Death, April, 1974, under auspices of the NIDR, the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, and the Fogarty International Center, has been accepted for commercial publication. Editors: James F. Bosma and Jane Showacre. A Symposium on Development of Preference for Sweet Taste, June, 1974, under the auspices of the NIDR and the Fogarty International Center is pending publication by the Government Printing Office. Editor: James M. Weiffenbach.